You belong with me
by readerlover821
Summary: Zatanna wondered if Conner would ever realize that... well, they BELONGED together. That he... belongs with her.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a present for my Bestie! It's a two part so the next part will come soon (*SNORT*) if any of you guys know me, that is not even a promise worth confiding in. Anyway here is a CRACK pairing, (for you people of the night that support minority couples know that I LOVE YA ALL) and I hope you all enjoy!**

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend **_

_**She's upset. **_

Zatanna sighed as she saw Conner through her identical window set on the opposite side of her house, though she doubted that he would have noticed her staring. She could see that he had been pacing around his room for the last five minutes, looking as if he wanted to punch a hole in the wall all while keeping the phone in his strained hand from breaking into small little Pieces. Even if Conner was as frustrated as Zatanna could envision through the window, she knew this was just some petty fight that could be made up with a kiss and a hug the next day. So she just continued to doodle in her sketch book and adjusting her nerd glasses an inch up her face, thinking about the times she and Conner had when they were just kids. They were the best of friends too. Practically inseparable. God, what happened?

_**She's going on about something **_

_**That you said. **_

_**Cause she doesn't get your humor **_

_**Like I do~ **_

Conner's girlfriend has to be one of the most lightheaded girls Zatanna has ever encountered in her life. She was regardless very pretty, green shining eyes and nice red-hair that topped that empty head of hers. She loved to mess with people's heads, which was basically the entire Front, middle and back page of their 'love' story. Zatanna was also 99.9% sure that M'gann (strange name right? It's like she from Mars or something.) only got together with Conner because he was captain of the football team and She was head cheerleader. Disgusting that rite of passage interfered with her love life, huh?

If only…. GOD if only she had the guts to go and tell Conner of her love for him. Zatanna loved him since they were toddlers in grade-school, (or whatever puppy love was back then) and the feelings only grew and was nurtured by the oblivious gardener ( Conner) until they were in the last year of High-school. The desire to keep their relationship, even if it just friendship stable was so strong for Zatanna that she refused to move into the next step. _Opps… Dang it!_ She thought, seeing that while she was deep in thought, she starting to draw zigzag lines over the couple holding hands she had drew in anger. _Stupid Barbie. _

_**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night. **_

_**I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like **_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do. **_

M'gann will never be the girl Conner can say that was with him when he won the wrestling champion (two and half years ago) or say that she held him back when she held Conner back from beating the douchebag that called Richard a fag into a pulp ( he did anyway, she didn't hold him back too hard) The only thing she will be able to say is that she was capable of hypnotizing Conner into her silly little reality, where ponies actually SHAT rainbows and because being a cheerleader it means that you are the most popular by default . Seriously what goes on in those little heads of theirs?

_**But she wears short skirts **_

_**I wear t-shirts **_

_**She's cheer captain **_

_**And I'm on the bleachers **_

_**Dreaming about the day you wake and find that **_

_**What you're looking for… **_

Zatanna saw as Conner got off the phone that he was now looking at her face with Distress. She absolutely melted all the way down to her toes and immediately scrambled to get to her notebook to write a message to Conner. Come on, Come on something supportive… Something that will take his mind off of that Barbie…

_You ok? _

Conner smiled, sitting comfortably on his bed and pulled out a piece of copy paper to respond. Zatanna willed the blush on her face to go diminish when Conner's cute bangs were shrugging over the front of his face and eyes making the vision of him well…._ Kind of delicious. _A shiver ran up her spine at the thought and she had a mini spasm in her bed (praying that Conner didn't see).

_Tired of Drama. _

Zatanna made an audible 'O', mouth shaped like an oval pretending as if she couldn't tell at all what was going on in Conner's head. She knew him to well. Pushing a strand of hair out of her face, she tried to think of something to say. _Okay you have another chance to say something to help, come one Zatanna think! _

_Sorry ;( _

Nailed it!

Conner laughed out at her poorly drawn sad face, knowing that she could do so much better than that but Zatanna thought that she saw something else in his expression like…. Disappointment? Zatanna started feeling around for her dropped doodle-book and hesitantly wrote out the words _I love you 3. _Taking a deep breathe she held it up, scrunching her eyes up and waited for Conner's reaction when she finally peeped out her window…. Only to see that Conner apparently checked in for the night. His curtains were shaded the window much to Zatanna's relief ( and frustration) as she laid down her doodle-book. She bit her lip as she flopped against her bed, sighing at her lost love life.

_**Has been here the whole time? **_

**Sorry, guys! I promise that I will get back to this piece very very soon (LIES) and I hope you enjoyed! **

**Rate and REVIEW MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! **


	2. Part two

**Part two, guys and ladies. Hope you like it! Read and review!**

_**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.**_

_**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,**_

_**"Hey, isn't this easy?"**_

For her literature class, Zatanna was to read the book specifically assigned to her interests at the time so Romeo and Juliet didn't exactly come as a 'hard choice' for herself. Fun little fact: Conner chooses to read 'Freak the mighty' that day. No particular reason just a good friend suggesting it for him, he said. Zatanna smiled at the memory but then again, every memory she had of Conner made her smile. She let the one persistent strand of hair hang in her face that was cast downward looking at the tattered pages of the book.

**But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?**

**It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! **

Zatanna snorted,_ more like Megan is the sun g to Conner and I'm the moon trying to block her out. _She thought sadly and refused the idea of letting tears fall from her eyes. What she didn't notice was Conner had approached her a few seconds ago and took the opportunity to just study her posture, her appearance (her beauty). "Hey... How are you?" Conner asked, smirked at her reaction to his greeting which was nearly dropping her book and pushing the glasses back up her face. _Such a pretty person… I wonder why no one has asked her out yet. _Conner took the seat next to her and smiled, brushing the hair outta of her face (Zatanna would forever deny the way her flushed). They both began to talk about mindless things, just like best friends would because that's what they were. Best friends. And nothing could change that-

Well shat, looks like that ended way earlier than expected.

(Although if Zatanna wanted to look at it from a better perspective, than her bad luck actually gave her more time with conner than usua-)

"OH CONNIE!"

…..Looking at it from a better perspective is defiantly not going to happen right now.

_**And you've got a smile**_

_**That can light up this whole town.**_

_**I haven't seen it in awhile**_

_**Since she brought you down.**_

Megan pulled up to the both of them with her fancy car that her 'famous' Uncle J'oann (Apparently played a well-portrayed alien in a movie… freaky, huh?). She lifted the sun-glasses off her face in a particular stupid way, so that it now rested on top of her head. Zatanna just barely saw Conner wave goodbye to her, before entering the car and shutting the door. She pretended to appear as nonchalant as possible but the moment that Megan grabbed the back of Conner's neck and pulled (more like forced) him for a seriously NASTY kiss. Zatanna huffed the strand of hair out of her face, clearly seething at the disgusting display but what really got her almost to pull out her witchcraft book out, was when that screwed up piece of alien CRAP looked at her with a look that screamed out, "I have him and you don't!"

Zatanna mumbled out in the language she and her mother created before she passed away, "ELOHSSA, emag a t'nsi shiT." Megan broke away, licking her lips and floored the car away and into the sunset. ( Though Zatanna prayed that her and her stupid perfect little car would BURN as soon as they hit Fourth street.) Zatanna's breathe wavered and tears pricked at the edges of her eyes. _Why can't Conner stop being an oblivious lovable jerk? _Zatanna closed her book, crying very delicately trying not to completely soil her Romeo and Juliet Book.

_**You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.**_

_**Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**_

_**She wears high heels,**_

_**I wear sneakers.**_

_**She's cheer captain,**_

_**And I'm on the bleachers.**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**_

_**All this time how could you not know, baby ‒**_

_**You belong with me,**_

_**You belong with me? **_

_**Oh, I remember you were driving to my house**_

_**In the middle of the night.**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh**_

_**When you know you're 'bout to cry.**_

_**I know your favorite songs,**_

_**And you tell me about your dreams.**_

_**Think I know where you belong,**_

_**Think I know it's with me.**_

Zatanna screamed at the top of her lungs when Conner made the final touchdown. Everyone that was at the game began to go crazy for the football team, the cheerleaders grabbed their football 'heroes' as the band members dropped their instruments to chant Conner's name but Zatanna was running extra fast to the field to congratulate Conner. That is until she saw M'gann and she was pretty sure Conner saw it at the same. That- That WHORE was kissing fish-boy! That really awkward waterboy. The guys that were carrying Conner, recently shouting out "SUPER-BOY! SUPER-BOY!" stopped and let him down so that they could soak the coach with fruit punch. Zatanna wasn't very far away so she could see and practically the hurt that was displayed on Conner's face and yet he managed to rip them apart and smash the fish boy against the wall. "Who. Do. You. Think. ARE?!" Fish boy cowered up against the wall and immediately yelled out, "It wasn't me! I promise, M'gann just forced to me to kiss her!" Conner let him down with a stunned face. "No…No she wouldn't do that."

"Oh yes I would." M'gann said, smacking her gum in the most annoying way possible. Zatanna nearly slapped the Martian weirdness off of her when she finally caught up to Conner. "And I would also dump you as well."

Zatanna swore she heard Conner's heart dropping and while she tried to catch it from falling, she utterly missing ( tripping and falling at the same time) and watched it broke into a million tiny little pieces. Conner backed up before away completely. Zatanna took two steps forward urging him to stop, but felt like he needed to run it off anyaway. "What were you going to do anyway, you witch?"

".SSA RUOY TEAB,MIH PLEH"

"What kinda back-ass language is that?"

"It's something you humans wouldn't understand."

M'gann looked freaking out and of course Zatanna was actually human.

But, she didn't need to know that.

_**Can't you see?**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along.**_

_**So, why can't you see ‒?**_

_**You belong with me?**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**_

_**All this time how could you not know, baby ‒**_

_**You belong with me,**_

"Good lord, Zatanna sit still, I'm never gonna be able to curl this hair." Richard laughed out as Zatanna jumped around in her seat, excited for tonight's prom. "Oh thank god, I have you to be here with me, I don't know what I would do without you!" "Probably have one less of a gay best friend? Andddddd, There. I'm done!" He spun Zatanna's chair around displaying a beautiful woman in the mirror. Make-up done and her nicely done curls and beautifully cascading down both her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with the addition of liquid eye-linear and perfect skin made the illusion of making her skin glow the light. "Okay put on your dress and we all," Richard said gesturing to the sexy redhead (Wally) in the background. "Can leave. And can you finally get your man."

_**Have you ever thought just maybe?**_

_**You belong with me?**_

Conner was having an exceptional time at prom. I mean, considering the fact that he was dumped and no had no date and no intention to ask his long time crush- Zatanna to go with him. He treasured their friendship and wouldn't do anything to put it in danger. Even if it meant him preventing his USB to go into her USB port. Loved her… to pieces but Zatanna was ridiculously sexy like… damn. He grabbed a cup and filled it with punch when he suddenly noticed that everyone turned to a pointed direction and Conner their gaze, ignoring the perverted comments until he finally out why. And suddenly he almost said something nearly as perverted.

Zatanna made her way through the already parted crowd, looking as if she wanted to dance with someone. Conner made his move almost immediately when he felt a familiar pair of fake nails ( never ever really liked) dig into his skin before pulling him abruptly backwards and tugging. "Come on and dance with me!" Conner looked back to see the clown face of M'gann. Her face looked way too painted and her hair cut in a boy short way which made it even worse and her dress way too revealing for her own good.

"No bitch."

Conner shrugged her away, smiling at the thought of her agape mouth in shock of his rejection towards her.

Conner made his way towards her and stopped when he was in sight of her blushing face. "Hey. T-thought you d-didn't want to come. Yo-ou look….. amazing." Zatanna blushed at the comment and brushed the hair outta of her face and behind her ear. Zatanna didn't say anything instead pulling a paper from behind her and unraveling it.

_I love you. _

Conner couldn't believe that this was happening and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He didn't even feel his hands reach into his suit pulling out the note that said the way he felt about her. Bringing a piece of her to prom made the hole of loving her unconditionally a lot more filling.

I LOVE YOU

Zatanna's eyes watered with happiness and pulled him closer to hug, expect his wasn't in the mood for hugging. Zatanna was startled by the kiss but didn't object knowing that she waited way too long for all of this. Too long for his hands to wrap around her waist, lovingly pulled her closer to embrace and most importantly too realize that they belonged together.

**GOOD LORD IM DONE. IM DONE. **

**Rate and review! Also don't mind the spelling mistakes cause I was NOT in the mood to fix that. **


End file.
